


Все приветствуют победителя

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Написано на заявку "Подарите Неджи хэппиэнд."





	Все приветствуют победителя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hail the Conquering Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665103) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2017.

Каждый шиноби знает, как это — проснуться и первым делом увидеть побеленный потолок палаты в госпитале. Как после начинают приходить обрывки воспоминаний, а у некоторых начинает прокручиваться перед глазами вся жизнь.  
Но Неджи почувствовал только лёгкое удивление. Его ранения, вне всякого сомнения, были несовместимы с жизнью: медики просто воскресили его.  
И вот теперь он героем вернулся домой. Ему, конечно, приятно, что все вокруг радуются, что его имени пока нет на Мемориале Павших, но это только после окончания войны стало возможным беспокоиться о жизни или смерти одного единственного шиноби.  
Позже ему рассказали, что за эти две недели, с тех пор, как он потерял сознание на поле, и до того дня, когда он пришёл в себя в больнице, каким-то мистическим образом не состоялись большие сражения.  
Но и сейчас Неджи было не по себе. Менее шести часов назад целая армия медиков ещё колдовала над ним, а теперь он сидит на почётном месте рядом с Главой клана на празднике в свою честь. Невероятно.  
Но каждый гость приветствовал его и, казалось, был действительно рад его возвращению с того света. Несмотря на смутную тревогу, вроде, всё отлично.  
Неджи не беспокоился до благодарственной речи Хиаши, но, услышав рассказ о том, как принял на себя удар, предназначенный его дочери, внезапно понял, что было странного в этих речах и славословиях — он до сих пор её не видел. Ни разу с тех пор, как очнулся. Сейчас Хинаты тоже нигде не было.  
Он хотел отдать за неё жизнь, в её глаза он смотрел, пока не умер, а ещё он сказал, он сказал…  
О, Ками, он сказал немного, но всё равно больше, чем достаточно. Теперь она знает. Ведь умирая, Неджи фактически продиктовал Наруто, как ему жить, пожелал ему той жизни, какую хотел для себя. А теперь он жив, и Хината знает, что он, Неджи, хотел, нет, хочет «прожить с ней всю жизнь».

Просто отлично.  
Блестяще.  
После таких откровений только и осталось испариться из душной комнаты и, взяв с собой Ли, уйти напиваться. Наверняка он пожалеет об этом, когда счета за нанесённый ущерб пришпилят к его двери. Так уже случалось, эти люди откуда-то всегда знали его адрес. Похожи на каких-то фанатов, чтоб их.  
Ждать окончания других речей пришлось ещё минут двадцать. Когда Неджи, наконец, решился выйти, все уже изрядно набрались, и никто не заметил его ухода.

Так уж случилось, что Тен-Тен знала лучшее место в Конохе, где можно выпить. Или она не знала, а только сказала, что знает, когда открыла дверь в квартиру Ли. Ну, почти сказала. Ладно, если быть точным, то она сказала:  
— Что вы здесь делаете? Разве сегодня нет пирушки в твою честь? Там, в самом гонористом клане Конохи?  
Тен-Тен всегда была склонна к точным определениям, и конечно же она имела на это право, располагая сведениями о том, как его принимали дома.  
Но она не препятствовала, когда узнала, что Ли ему нужен как собутыльник — просто заявила, что пойдёт с ними, и выбор места тоже за ней.

Конечно же, это мог быть только «лучший» бар, потому что Тен-Тен отлично умела выигрывать подарочные напитки, «случайно» роняя что-нибудь из своего арсенала, когда ходила платить.  
Кьюби всех сожри, Неджи никогда не отказывался платить! К тому же его команда должна всегда иметь возможность снова прийти сюда, неважно, что они редко так гуляют. Тен-тен тоже не отказывалась.  
За те две недели, что Неджи лежал в коме, она сделала вполне себе очевидное «открытие»: чтобы избежать полного разрушения заведения, после того, как Ли выпьет, она на всю ночь сцеплялась с ним губами. И теперь они утверждали, что это просто вошло в привычку. Но у Неджи сразу появились подозрения, что кое-кто доутешается до хэппиэнда. Наблюдать за ними было бы умилительно, если бы не было немного неловко.  
Но — Фундоши Рикудо! — даже ярко-зелёное трико Гая-сенсея уже не вводило его в ступор. Он привык к извращенцам!

— Хотите ещё чего-нибудь? — спросил Неджи, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать гомон только что вошедших с улицы. Они что-то пели, а их собака начала гавкать совсем не попадая в мелодию. Ни один из сокомандников не ответил. Неджи подавил вздох, повернулся к стойке, как вдруг кто-то налетел на него. Неджи на автомате поймал наглеца, восстанавливая его и своё равновесие. Тогда-то он и посмотрел внимательнее на него и его компанию.

— Неджи-сан! Хината-чан не сказала нам, что ты уже выписался! — завопил Киба в два раза громче, чем полагалось. Акамару продолжил гавкать. Хината уже хихикала в его объятьях. Она хихикала всё время, пока смотрела на него, откинув голову. Её лицо постепенно заливала краска.  
Покраснела, хм, это что-то новенькое.  
Ну не в смысле для Хинаты, она краснеет постоянно, каждый раз, когда рядом Наруто, а когда рядом с ним, то никогда, но…  
О-о.  
— П-привет, Неджи.  
Румянец приобрёл ещё более насыщенный цвет, если это вообще возможно. И Неджи не мог не заметить отсутствие уважительного суффикса.  
Его. Не было. Вообще.

Две недели назад он кому-то давал наказ выполнить то, что уже никак не мог сделать сам по причине ухода в другой мир. В тот момент ему было кристально ясно, чего он хотел бы для себя, для своего клана, своих друзей, для неё. Вот только сейчас — незадача — он не мёртв. Но мечты остались всё те же, только другой будет их воплощать.

Значит, краснеем.  
Это правильно.  
Неджи улыбался. Пожалуй, ему надо поработать над своей застенчивостью.


End file.
